If Everyone Cared
by MomoMokuba
Summary: An old Switzerland x Liechtenstein fanfiction, based on the song "If Everyone Cared". Switzerland and Liechtenstein reflect on their past and the world around them.


**Untitled**

Liechtenstein and I sat on a hill, giving us the perfect view of the world surrounding us. The trees, the stars.

Liechtenstein wore a long, pink dress as usual. A lovely red ribbon was tied in her short, dark blond hair. Even though I would never admit it…she looked beautiful with the moon's light reflecting off her dark green eyes. As for me, I decided to take it easy and not wear my uniform tonight…Instead I wore black pants and a loosely fitted T-Shirt. Even so, I still brought my shot-gun…you never know who you might find out here.

As I set my hand over the loaded over-under, I noticed Liechtenstein nervously glancing at my hand. She always did this, and I can understand this…She's never used one, never had too. Me on the other hand…I've gone through my fair share of wars.

As we leaned back against the tall, dark green grass, the breeze blows, causing my messy blond hair to get in my eyes. I push it aside in deep thought.

Liechtenstein laughed softly, "Big brother…"

I glanced over at her, "What's wrong?"

She pointed to the distant valley, where fireflies lit the trees.

"That's…uh…" I wasn't too sure of what to say, "…Pretty."

She smiled sweetly and nodded, "Ja…"

It went back to being silent. This wasn't awkward or anything…or at least to me it wasn't. My original plan was to come out here alone to think, but as soon as I saw her begging green eyes…I-It's not like I could've said no! Suddenly, I started remembering things…bloody wars, sending out my mercenaries to other countries…Taking in Liechtenstein and becoming neutral nations at any costs. We might be neutral, but I have one of the toughest and largest armies in the world, ready to fight at any time.

B-But that won't happen again! Even if it means shooting down any planes that aren't Swiss coming into our territory…refusing to become allied with even superpowers, no! I will not ruin my title of neutrality! I mean…that's how I was able to make it so far…right? I am fine with being a banker…I am just glad to be alive…

I always say that I took in Liechtenstein because it was my job as a nation…and give many other reasons. But I am always missing one…When I saw her there, I just couldn't let her go. I would never imagine she would be mine…I would never say it…but I love her. Why do I not tell her? I don't know…I know she loves me…She calls me 'big brother'! Honestly… The only thing I can really know is that I love her…this is because…I have never…I mean, not for a very long time have I allowed myself to form an alliance with anyone except her. We have the same currency, same language, our borders aren't even guarded because we're…we're like siblings…but not like siblings? Ja, we look alike. I protect her and she helps me in some ways…we're not related by blood, I-I just kinda…adopted her! Uggh, it is so confusing thinking about our relationship!

Liechtenstein noticed me fidgeting around, "Are you okay?" She tilted her head.

I almost gasped, being brought back to reality. When I begin thinking I get deep into thought. "Ja…Sorry." I replied, looking away. There are a few things I am sure of now.

One, I am very lucky to be alive. And I am beyond lucky to of found her before…before it was too late.

And two, I love her.

Currently, the world is engulfed in war. It's 1942. I've made it clear to the allies and axis I want absolutely nothing to do with it. I've shot down any type of unrecognized vehicle that has entered either of our territories. I will protect us at any cost…

I've used to do mercenary work, I'll admit. But as soon as I realized I could get by without actually fighting…I realized it was worthless! Why constantly worry about your military? Worrying about allies and enemies constantly…just why bother? I am perfectly fine with working hard with money…

Liechtenstein leaned against my shoulder. I glanced at her and it took me a few moments to get used to her touch before I involuntarily leaned against her as well.

What she did next was unexpected. I knew she was in deep thought as well, but obviously she was thinking about different things. Liechtenstein glanced up at me with tear-filled eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"W-What's wrong?!" I asked, lightly grabbing her arm. "Are you hurt?"

In response she shook her head, "Brother…" Liechtenstein turned so she was facing directly towards me, "I'm so scared…why is everyone fighting?"

I sighed. Liechtenstein often got frightened when wars around us happen…especially in World War I. "Hey…"I rubbed her arm reassuringly, "I protected you back then…I'll protect you no matter what it takes. You know you'll always be safe with me."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she scooted closer, burying her head into my chest. I had no idea how to respond…I wasn't used to comforting people. I awkwardly hugged her as she cried, "It's not that…I mean, it is, kind of, but I don't like seeing everyone die…I constantly get world reports of death in Austria, Germany, Italy, England, France, and many more countries…"

I nodded, "You'll have to learn sooner or later…that's just how life is sometimes. Uhh…." I tried thinking of something that would cheer her up…or help her understand, "After it storms…there's always a rainbow, right?"

She pulled back and nodded slightly. I wiped her tears. "Brother…I've been thinking. If everyone cared for each other….like you care for me…and if nobody cried over stupid things. If everyone loved each other and always were honest…If we all learned to share and trade fairly with each other, and some nations, especially the big, strong ones, would just swallow their pride….then….maybe we would see the day…when nobody died…"

Her words shocked me slightly. I never knew Liechtenstein thought like that, and even if she did, I would never imagine her saying it. I gasped as I absorbed the meaning of what she said.

"S-Sorry, did I say something wrong?" She asked innocently after a few moments of me not responding.

"No…" I finally said, "I…I agree with you…you're right." I grabbed her hand, "Liechtenstein. Right now…We just need to…uh…work with what we have….be glad with what we've got…" The fireflies around us began to noticeably begin lighting up more.

She squeezed my hand in response, "I know war can't always be answer…but it seems like it, doesn't it?"

I couldn't agree with her more. It's been long since I have discovered it was false to solve things by declaring war. It was completely unnecessary and unneeded! "Don't worry….eventually…they'll find out they are wrong."

She nodded and leaned against me again. It took me a few moments, but I finally, but awkwardly wrapped my arms around her waist. She didn't give out any negative responses so I figured it must've been okay, plus the chilly breeze was picking up.

I sighed in content. "We are small…There are so many large nations out there who stand out much more than us…" Liechtenstein said, gazing up at the stars.

"That's…not necessarily a bad thing, you know…" I responded, "So, who…who cares if we're small…we'll still leave our mark on this world…"

"Think bigger…" She smiled and raised her hand up, pointing at the sky. "Countries like Russia, America, Brazil, Canada, Australia…they might be large in land mass compared to us…" She paused, "but in this galaxy, no, this universe, we're all just the same, huh?"

"Uhh…" I thought about her words for a moment, "Ja…I guess you are right."

Liechtenstein turned to face me again. My arms were still around her back and she was a bit close…my heart raced and I felt just slightly uncomfortable, but I didn't dare move.  
"Brother…" She said in a soft voice, "I promise I will always stay by your side…no matter what."

I felt blood rush to my face, and I was thankful for the lack of light at this point. "Uh, yeah…of course. And I'll always…do my best to protect you…and stay with you as well."

"Switzerland…" My eyes widened, she never calls me that. It's always 'big brother'. Something was different in Liechtenstein tonight…I-I feel…No! No time to think… "J-Ja..?" I finally responded. She leaned up so our faces, our bodies were close.

"If they could love like you and me…." Her lips were nearly touching mine. I swallowed.

"…I-Imagine what…the world could be…." I finished her sentence before the distance between us was closed. Her lips were warm and comforting, and suddenly all my other problems I've been worrying about melted away.

"I just wanted to say….danke. For everything." She smiled up at me.

I had no idea what to reply with. That was seriously my first kiss and emotions ran through me, emotions I had never felt before. What is this….nervousness? Anxiousness? Maybe…Maybe this is what true love feels like?

"S-Switzerland, you're shaking!" She said. "Oh, uh…" I couldn't pick out any of the right words, so I just embraced her tightly.

"_Ich… liebe… dich." _

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried._

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day…_

_When nobody died._


End file.
